User talk:Weirdo Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kasei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 05:16, July 5, 2010 Yes Computers Will take over the universe!! 06:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I saw it its Great now make his battle gear i can make some powerful abilities for you if you want 8D Computers Will take over the universe!! 06:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) So when will our battle start? Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Welcome to the wiki. You should read my story Bakugan:Attack of Jade.-DragoFanGirl 17:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I am ready i will create a blog called durk vs. WolfoxComputers Will take over the universe!! 18:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The battle will be at:http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LaserGhost/Durak_vs._Wolfox How was my story?-DragoFanGirl 18:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I started Computers Will take over the universe!! 18:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) K. ;3-DragoFanGirl 18:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) not you i am battling weirdo guyComputers Will take over the universe!! 18:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Weirdo Guy, Is it stupid LaserGhost stopped the battle?-DragoFanGirl 19:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) No.I'll battle you at 4:30.-DragoFanGirl 19:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Why,and also there isn't on.-DragoFanGirl 19:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Why exactly?-DragoFanGirl 19:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't need help.-DragoFanGirl 19:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) What time will you able to be back on?-DragoFanGirl 19:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) OK. ;3 -DragoFanGirl 19:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) When you go back on go here: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan -DragoFanGirl 19:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm on a different account but this is DragoFanGirl. Click that link and enter a name in the thing that appears.-DestoroyahFreak 23:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I didn't feel like logging out then back in.-DestoroyahFreak 23:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes. It's a free chatroom.-DestoroyahFreak 23:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to kill that Douchbag Anonymous user.-DragoFanGirl 18:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok but my sister is going on too.-DragoFanGirl 20:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) All my abilities are on the list Weirdo Guy Computers Will take over the universe!! 03:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey When you want a remach just leave a message OK? Computers Will take over the universe!! 04:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok but decrease his power to 900 OK? Computers Will take over the universe!! 04:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) So high what about 950 gs? Computers Will take over the universe!! 04:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) OK OK Computers Will take over the universe!! 05:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry i had a problem on my computer and i had to shut it down Computers Will take over the universe!! 08:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Rank 6 You'll need to battle Laserghost. Winner gets rank 6.--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 15:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :You need to beat someone to get their rank.--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 22:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Warning I heard somebody is trying to hack some wikis.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 16:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. It might just be a hoax as I heard it from a friend.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) on a blog. Please make it.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 22:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I wanna battle just against you. MegaBrontes.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 01:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. How did you find out?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) He's so dead!!!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I dare you to read my boyfriends fanfic. http://geoandsonia.wikia.com/wiki/Love_Hurts -User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 20:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Wise to fear me as I knocked a girl down 3 flights of stairs after I got mad at her.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) One time I stabbed a kid and he feared me to much to report me.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I know how to find you and kill you. Jk. :D -User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Read that fanfic I mentioned earlier or else!!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:02, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Is it creepy yet?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) COME ON!!! FOR A GIRL?!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yay.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) What?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Just ignore it.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Why?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Well Leo was trying to twist a character like Sonia into an evil character that holds impossibly bad grudges.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:25, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I have no prob Computers Will take over the universe!! 02:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok but forgive me if i was suddnley ofline because my computer works very bad Computers Will take over the universe!! 03:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Log on and wait for me i will just edit the battle space Computers Will take over the universe!! 03:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Weirdo i just wanted to tell you that i am not logging to that chat again because my computer has a problem with it Computers Will take over the universe!! 07:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks for understanding you're the best! Computers Will take over the universe!! 10:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) A new wiki Weirdo If i made a new wiki will you join it? Computers Will take over the universe!! 10:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'm scared now.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 14:38, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I can tell Mega got you to read my fanfic.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 16:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Why do you not reply back T_T.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 16:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not friends with Creator613.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 16:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh. When you can go on the chat.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 17:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Will you read my story when the ending comes in.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 17:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) It may not come for a couple days. I'm not going to do the descriptive 'you know what' scene to save time.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 17:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Im back as Leonidas.-Leonidas1234 17:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm ILoveSoniaStrumm.-Leonidas1234 17:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Check out my real edit count.-Leonidas1234 17:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I got 1000 edits in about 2 weeks.-Leonidas1234 17:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Weirdo Guy.-DragoFanGirl 17:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I finished the ending.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 18:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) A new wiki it is about bakugan projects in it you can create projects and bakugan hope you like it! Computers Will take over the universe!! 12:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) search for Bakugan projects wiki Hiya! Hiya there,sinc we have two battles going on, I beat you twice! :) Come Together :) 22:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Weirdo the new bakugan projects wiki is at http://bakuprojects.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Projects_Wiki Computers Will take over the universe!! 15:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) HELLO YELLO!!!!-Mega Here, Got something to say? 00:57, July 11, 2010 (UTC) -*Virtual Hug*-Mega Here, Got something to say? 01:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) That's my signature.-Mega Here, Got something to say? 01:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) -*gives another virtual hug*-Mega Here, Got something to say? 01:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Like the articles I made. Sonia and Claire.-Mega Here, Got something to say? 01:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. -*Once again virtual hugs*-Mega Here, Got something to say? 01:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello How are ya?-Leonidas1234 00:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) No complaints.-Leonidas1234 01:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Check out my friends godzilla fanfic http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DarkFawful/Godzilla_Revival , He needs the support to continue it.-Leonidas1234 01:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I consider Kyle the most powerful brawler on the wiki.-Leonidas1234 18:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Weirdo have ya seen my wiki? Computers Will take over the universe!! 18:48, July 12, 2010 (UTC) K. did you check out my friends godzilla fanfic.-Leonidas1234 19:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) hi weirdo :3.-Mega Here, Got something to say? 18:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Weirdo. Check this out. http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DarkFawful/My_own_DaiKaiju_re-inventions. -DarkFawful 01:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm a friend of Leonidas.-DarkFawful 01:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) No. I'm not. If the blog I gave you a link to doesn't show up look through my blog pages for it.-DarkFawful 01:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yep.-DarkFawful 01:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC)